The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and, in particular, to an article of footwear with a foot stabilizer system.
Conventional articles of footwear include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot that comfortably receives and securely positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces, the sole structure may provide traction, control foot motions (e.g., by resisting pronation), and impart stability, for example. Accordingly, the upper and the sole structure operate cooperatively to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a wide variety of activities.
Articles of athletic footwear are designed with a particular purpose in mind. Some articles of athletic footwear are designed to withstand jarring impact. Others are designed to withstand lateral impact. Some are designed to enhance stability. Others are designed to provide enhanced cushioning. The purpose for which a shoe will be used informs the design choices made by the designers.
Some athletic activities in particular may require frequent and quick lateral bodily movements. Sports including tennis and basketball are examples of athletic activities which require such dynamic lateral movements. The lateral movements require a secure foot plant to maintain stability. Without a secure footing, injuries can occur. Therefore, footwear which will provide lateral constraint for the foot during such lateral movements can be designed for performing such athletic activities.
While lateral constraint is one factor to be considered in designing athletic footwear, another factor is the weight and comfort of the athletic footwear. In general, athletic footwear is designed to be lightweight and to provide a comfortable fit.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an article of footwear that provides a customized fit to a wearer's foot and allows the wearer to move in a desired direction while also providing a level of stability.